My Life in Konoha High
by SnowPrinc3ss
Summary: This is a story about a teenage girl and her life in Konoha
1. New Home

"We are now landing in Konohagakure." the Captain said on the loud speaker.

"Konohagakure." I mumbled to myself

The name's Natsumi Hatake, I'm 14 years-old with waist length purple hair and hazel eyes. I'm about 5'1'', I'm actually quite short for my age, as the doctors told me. But I don't see a problem with that. I'm usually childish, but in a cute way. I'm actually smart and pass all my class with flying colors. I'm very strong, but nobody seems to be believe me. Let's see what else can say about myself, I like singing, dancing, eating, playing video games, and partying. Back in America I use to be one of the guys, everything the guys did, I did too. That was probably the reason why I kept getting into fight with girls in the school I use to go to. Or maybe it was the way I look. Let's just say in that school, I was very developed for my age. Now I'm being sent to live with my brother (My half-brother) and start a new life. Which I didn't find a problem in that. I was an outcast in the school anyways. They act like they never saw a girl with purple hair before. Well then again, purple not a very common color in America.

"We are in Konohagakure. I hope you had a pleasant trip. Hope you fly with us again." the captain said

I exited the plane and went to pick up my suitcases. I only had 2 suitcases with me and a carry-on that had my laptop in it. My other stuff are suppose to arrive where my brother live. I made it to the entrance of the airport and saw a man in his mid 20s with hair and most of his face was covered by his mask. He had a book in his hand and he seemed to be really into it. I also saw three kids with him, 2 boys and a girl, they all looked about my age. One boy had blond spiky hair and sparkly blue eyes. He seemed to be bothering the boy next to him.

_'He seems like fun. Me and him can probably be good friends.'_ I thought

Then there was the girl, she had shoulder length pink hair and green eyes. She seemed to be flirting with that guy blondie was bothering. But he wasn't paying her any attention.

_'Gotta be a fan-girl. eww.....'_

Then it was him. Hehad very dark blue hair and onyx colored eyes. He looked like he didn't have a choice to come here. When I looked at him, the first word came into my mind.

_'Emo'_

I finally took a deep breath and ran towards my brother.

"Nii-chan!!!" I yelled

They all turned their attention to me and I saw my brother smile behind his mask. I finally reached him dropped my suitcase and jumped into his arms.

"Nii-chan!!! I missed you soo much!!!" I said hugging him tightly

"Natsumi, I missed you too. You grown so much. But you're still short as ever." he mumbled the last part which I heard and punched him in his shoulder.

"Come on, I wanna go home." I said about to pick up my suitcase but Kakashi picked it up for me.

I forgot to mention that my brother name was Kakashi Hatake.

We're now in my brother's car driving back to his place. I sat in the back with the other three to get to know them better.

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki!!!" he yelled rather excitedly

"Don't be so loud baka! I'm sorry about this idiot. By the way I'm Sakura Haruno."

Then I looked at the 'emo' boy who was staring out the window. He seemed to notice I was staring at him and looked at me.

"Well aren't you gonna introduce yourself?" I asked

"Hn." was all he said and focused his attention back outside

"You're soo rude, that's Sasuke Uchiha." Naruto said

"I'm Natsumi Hatake, I'm Kakashi half-sister." I said

"half-sister?" Sakura aked

"Yeah, we have the same father but not the same mother." Kakashi said as we pulled into his driveway

I stepped out the car and stretched a bit. I looked up at the house, it wasn't too big or too small, it was rather decent. I picked up my carry-on and my two suitcases and walked on the porch, the others not too far behind. Kakashi opened the door and stepped in with us following him.

"Welcome to your new home, Natsumi-chan." Kakashi said

I took a few minutes to observed the inside. When you step in there was the living room. There was a nice beige couch that probably held about 4 people and two single couches on the side. A medium size table in the middle and a good size tv.

"Come on and let me show you your room." Kakashi said

I followed him up the stairs, going up the stairs I saw pictures of him, father, his mother, and some pictures of me when I was younger and use to visit them during the summer.

"Aww look at Natsumi-chan." I heard Naruto said

_'I totally forgot they were here.'_ I thought

We finally reached the door farthest to the left, we all stood in front of it.

"Well, aren't you gonna open the door." Kakashi said

I put my hand on the doorknob and opened the door slowly. When I finally fully opened the door I was surprised. The walls were painted maroon with pink lining. I'm not a fan of pink, but that color so went the wall color. There was a full size bed with maroon and pink bed sheets. There was also a desk to hold my laptop in the corner of the room next to the window and dresser. There was a closet with another door next to it. Curiosity won me over and I opened that door. I stepped in and my eyes sparkled.

"My very own bathroom!!!" I squealed like a five year-old

The walls were a strawberry color. The bathroom had a sink and a mirror above and toilet next to it. There was bathtub and a stand up shower next to that. The shower curtain was red with little strawberries on it. This was truly amazing. I turned around and saw Kakashi smiling at me.

''Do you like it?" Kakashi said

"Like it? I Love It!!! Thank you so much nii-chan!!!" I said giving him a big hug.

"I'm so coming by your place everyday, Natsumi-chan!!!" Naruto exclaimed

"Awesome!!!" I said

It was now 10 o' clock and I slipped into my new bed. Today was a great day!!! Not only did I move to a new country, I made a new best friend in a matter of a few hours. Even though I only met Naruto today, we're practically joined at the hip. Naruto and I found the game room in the basement and tried out everything that was there. We even got Sasuke and Sakura to play pool with us. This was truly a great day. I came out of my thoughts when I heard someone knocking on my door.

"Come in." I said

Kakashi walked in 7 pairs of clothes, that looked like uniform clothes but I wasn't too sure.

"I called the school you're going to and they're excited to have you. I got you the uniforms for the school so I'm just gonna put them in your closet. I have to be at the school early, so I wont be able to drive you there. But I got Naruto to come and get you." Kakashi said

"Thanks nii-chan." I said about to drift off to sleep.

"Your welcome." he said then kissed my forehead, "and Goodnight."


	2. First Day

I woke up from the sun rays beaming on my face. I slipped out of my bed and walk onto the balcony I recently discovered yesterday. This village is so peaceful I might say. People are now just opening there shops and parents walking their young kids to school. Teens are talking and laughing as they walk to school.

_ 'I might actually enjoy living here.'_ I thought

I walked back in my room and made up my bed. I took a uniform from the closet and set it down. The uniform wasn't that bad. It was a short green skirt, a white collar shirt, and a green tie with the village symbol on the end, which is a leaf. I put on my uniform and let my hair down for today. I looked in the full-length mirror I had and examined myself.

"I look cute in this uniform." I said then I went downstairs to eat breakfast.

I had 2 bowls of lucky charms while I watch some tv. I finished washing my dish when I heard the doorbell ring.

"Coming." I said

I walked over to the door and opened it. There I saw a very excited Naruto. His uniform was just like mines, but he wore pants cause he's a boy and he had his bag slung over his shoulder.

"Good morning MiMi-chan!" Naruto said calling me by the nickname he gave me

"Good morning Naru-chan!" I said greeting him back with the nickname I gave him.

"You ready?" he asked

"Yea hold on."

I slipped on my black boots, threw my cellphone and ipod in my schoolbag and picked it up. I grabbed my keys and the money that was left on the table and closed the door behind me. I turned around and looked up at Naruto who happens to be 5 inches taller than me.

"Ready!"

We have now been walking for 10 minutes and I was listening to Naruto talk about everyone in the school.

"From the way it sounds you must have really great friends." I said

"I do! And I can't wait for you to meet them!" Naruto said

We were now approaching the school 'cause I saw teens walking together and some around the school grounds chatting. I was slightly nervous, but it was now big deal, as long as I have Naruto around I'll be fine.

"Hey Naruto!" a boy with short brown hair and red markings under his eyes called

"Hey guys!" Naruto called back

"I'll catch up with you later, I have to go see the principal." I said

"Ok, don't get lost now."

"I'll try not to." I said walking into the building

I was now walking to my homeroom after talking to the principal. Tsunade-sama, is probably the coolest principal I seen in my entire life. As soon as I stepped into her office me and her clicked. She was very pretty and her breast were type HUGE. And I mean it. I stood in front of my homeroom class and I heard the other kids talking and laughing on the other side. I stepped inside and every drew their attention to me. I was quite embarrassed cause I wasn't used to the attention.

"MiMi-chan! Over here!" I heard Naruto called

I looked up and saw Naruto and the boys he was talking to earlier. I smiled and ran up to him.

"I can't believe we're in the same homeroom class." I squealed jumping in circles with him.

"So you just gonna ignore us and not introduce us to your cute friend?" one of his friends asked

"Yea, Naru-chan, introduce me to your friends you been talking about." I said

"Ok Ok, MiMi-chan these are my friends Kiba Inuzuka, Shikamaru Nara, Neji Hyuga, Choji Akimichi, Rock Lee, and Shino Aburame." Naruto said, "And guys this is my new friend Natsumi Hatake, Kakashi-sensi little sister."

"You're related to Kakashi?" Kiba asked

"Yeah."

"I would of never thought." I heard Shikamaru mumbled

"Yeah I get that a lot. We have the same father not the same mother, and I look a lot like my mother, as they say."

I winced when I heard the girls squealing. I turned around and saw Sasuke walk in the room and took his seat in the back but near the guys.

"Good morning Sasuke-san." I said smiling at him.

"Good morning." he mumbled

"What happened, woke up on the wrong side of the bed today?" I asked

"Is there a reason why you're talking to me?''

"Talk about rude." I said, "I was just checking up on a classmate of mines. You look down."

"You know for a new girl, you're quite annoying, just like Naruto."

"I can't stand guys like you, think they all better than everyone." I said slamming my hands on his desk, "Well let me help you get back to reality, you're not better than everyone. You're the same as everyone else!"

I heard the girls gasped. I turned around and saw a group of four girls with Sasuke pins on their shirt.

_ 'He has a fan club, how surprising.'_ I thought sarcastically

"Is there a problem?" I asked

"Yes! How dare you talk to Sasuke-kun like that!!!" Sakura said

"I don't get it what's so special about him? He's just a normal person to me."

They gasped.

"Sasuke-kun, is like the most popular boy in this grade!" A girl with long blond hair and blue eyes said

"Really? I don't see it." I said, "Like I said, he's just a normal person to me."

"Why you little-"

"Ok class settle down and take your seats."

Everyone got quiet and took their seats. I took a seat between Naruto and Kiba.

"Are you actually friends with that boy?" I asked

"Believe it or not, yes." Kiba said

"But don't worry, he's like that with all girls, he wanted to see if you were a fan-girl or not." Naruto said

"Why do I wanna be a fan-girl, let alone 'his' fan-girl. He's just another student." I said

"Natsumi-chan, I see you found your way to the principal's office and here without getting lost."

"Yes I did."

"Good. Why don't you come down here and introduce yourself to the class."

"Do I have to?" I whined

"Yes, now come down here."

I groaned as I made my way to the front of the class. I turned around and put on the best smile I had.

"Good morning everyone. I'm Natsumi Hatake, and yes, I'm related to that person standing next to me. Anyways, I hope we can all be good friends."

"I told you to introduce yourself to the class, not charm the boys." Kakashi whispered in my ear

I looked up and the boys in the class blushing real deep, some even had a nose bleed. I noticed that Sasuke had his head turned away from me looking out the window.

"Hehe...sorry." I said

"Just go take your seat." he instructed

I sat back in my seat and smiled at Naruto and Kiba. I noticed Naruto had a little blood on his face. I took out a napkin and wiped it off.

"Can't walk around with you if you still had blood on your face." I said

"Thanks." he said

I felt someone staring at me but I shrugged it off and return my attention to new friends.

"What's your schedule like MiMi-chan?"

I looked in my bag and took out my schedule and handed it to him.

"That's great!!!" he yelled

"What's great?" I asked

"We have all the same classes together!"

"Really!?!?"

"Yeah!!!"

"That's awesome!!!"

The bell rung and Naruto immediately grab my hand.

"Come on and let's get to class."

I was now in the lunch room standing in line to get our food.

"They got chicken nuggets!!!" I yelled

The guys just laughed at me cause I was acting childish. I only knew these guys for a few hours but they already became big brothers to me. Especially Neji and Shikamaru. We got our food and sat at the table the guys usually sit at making room for me.

"Do you have some kind of powers over people?" Choji asked

"No why you ask?"

"Cause I wanna know how Orochimaru-sensi let you off for talking in class."

"Yeah, he usually give detention to any who takes during his lesson, even new kids." Naruto added

"I have that affect on people." I said winking at them.

Just as I was about to say something else, Sasuke took his seat directly across from me. I have nothing against him personally, but he seriously need an attitude change.

"Sasuke-teme!" Naruto said putting an arm around Sasuke's shoulder

"Get off of me you idiot." Sasuke said

I watched them two argue and I couldn't help but laugh. They stop arguing and looked at me like I was crazy.

"What's so funny?"

"You guys have a weird friendship, its so funny." I said still laughing, "That's what I was about to say! Why don't you guys come over to my house tomorrow after school and chill."

"Yeah that's a great idea!!!" Naruto said, "Come on guys, she has a killer game room in her basement."

"Ok." they all said except Sasuke.

"Come on Sasuke-san, you're invited too!"

"Fine." he said

"Little Sasuke-kun going over to a girl's house." a voice said

I looked up and saw a boy who looked like Sasuke but only with long black hair tied in a loose ponytail. I can't even lie he was actually cute.

"What do you want, Itachi?" Sasuke asked coldly

Itachi chuckled,"That's no way to talk to your older brother."

"No really is there a reason why you're here?"

"I just came to meet your friend. I'm Itachi Uchiha, Sasuke's older brother." he said to me

I blushed, "I'm Natsumi Hatake, nice to meet you Itachi-kun."

"You're Kakashi little sister right?"

I nodded. He took my hand and kissed it gently making me blush mad.

"Well its nice meeting you Miss Natsumi. See you around." he said then walked away

Everyone at the table was dead quiet. I was speechless. An 11th grader came over here and kiss my hand. I looked at Sasuke who had a mixed expression on his face. Let's see, annoyed, angry, and....jealous???

_ 'He's jealous?'_

"Somebody has a crush on Itachi." Kiba teased

"No I dont!!!" I said my face blushing a little deeper, if that was possible.

"Your face says it all.''

''Stop it Kiba!" I yelled

Sasuke got up and stormed out the lunchroom.

"Is he okay?" I asked suddenly concerned

"Don't worry he'll be fine." Naruto reassured

"If you say so."

The bell rang and everyone got up.

"What do we have next?" I asked

"Gym." Naruto said pulling down the hall

"But I don't have gym clothes."

"Its ok Gai-sensi will most likely let you off the hook since its your first day."

"Ok."

"Alright then, off to gym!!!"

I was after school and I was walking home with the guys.

"Where do you live, Natsumi?" Shino asked

"Two blocks away from me." Naruto said

"Doesn't Sasuke live two blocks away from you?" Neji asked

"Now that you think about it, yeah he does."

They all stop when they reached my house

"Thanks for walking me guys." I said opening the door to my house.

"See you tomorrow MiMi-chan." Naruto said

"Okay! See ya tomorrow." I said stepping in my house and closing the door behind, "Why do I have to have homework on my first day?"

I grabbed a hot fudge sundae poptart and went upstairs to start my homework.

It was now 9 o' clock and I was ready to crash. I took a shower and slipped into my green nightgown. I jumped in my bed, threw the covers over me and drifted off to a deep sleep.


End file.
